finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Adriano D Adamo/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/Part 4
Vor ein paar Parts gab es einen Unterricht in Sachen Sozialkunde. Jetzt gibts etwas Unterricht in Sachen Geschichte. Jetzt hört ihr das Zitat eines legendären Mannes: Alle guten Dinge passieren erst nach zwei Uhr Morgens. Wie zum Beispiel der beinahe Vierer. Wieso Vierer? Weil das der vierte Teil von meinem Walkthrough zu Final Fantasy X ist. Dann legen wir mal los. Immernoch der Tempel Was bisher passiert ist: Wir kammen in Besaid an, Wakka hat sich uns angeschlossen, wir betratten einen heiligen Tempel und das Miststück und ihr Sklave haben uns per antiken Aufzug ins Innere des Tempels geschickt. Und weiter im Text. Sobald ihr unten angekommen seid, kriegt ihr und Wakka so einen Anschiss von einer schwarz gekleideten Frau. Doch bevor ihr euch von euren Bürzeln verabschieden könnt, taucht das Medium auf und die Grufti-Braut ist abgelenkt. Schnell abhaun. Natürlich tut sie keinem was. Geht zurück und raus aus dem Tempel. Es wartet ein Fest auf uns. Valfaris - Der geflügelte Rächer der nicht Batman ist Sobald ihr draußen seid beschwört das Medium, sie heißt Yuna, jemanden der eine große Hilfe für uns sein wird. Es ist Valfaris. Unsere erste Bestia. |} Das Fest wurde zu Ehren Yuna's veranstaltet. Den jetzt ist sie ein Medium und kann ihre Pilgerreise antreten. Die Pilgerreise ist, wie es der Name schon sagt, eine Reise auf die die Media, Plural von Medium, gehen um Sin zu besiegen. Tausend Jahre sind vergangen und die haben keinen anderen Weg gefunden die Fettbacke zu beseitigen? Aber bevor es losgeht wird erstmal schön gefeiert. Und da wir auf einer Feier sind muss auch etwas gelernt werden. Hier kommt das zweite Zitat vom selben Mann: Du kriegst einen Lapdance! Du kriegst einen Lapdance! Und du kriegst eine Lapdance! Und du gibst mir einen Lapdance! Davor aber schön einen antriken und zwar zum Schöntrinken. Da sonst nichts anders gibt geht ihr jetzt schön euren Rausch ausschlafen. Zur Infos für die Idioten/Perversen: Es gibt in Final Fantasy X keinen Lapdance. Es wurden viele Millionen Euro und Stunden ausgegeben damit sich Männer mit Internetzugriff anders "entspannen" können. I got a (virtuell) Hangover Nachdem dem ihr euren Rausch ausgeschlafen habt und jetzt einen riesen Kater habt, hat Wakka nichts anderes zu tun als uns zu stören. Er stellt uns den Besaid Aurochs vor. Das wohl schlechteste Blitzball-Team in Spira. Sie reden über das Turnier in Luca. Doch Tidus interessiert das nicht und läuft zu Yuna. Als er mit ihr reden will, versperren ihm die alten Säcke den Weg. Doch da Yuna genau so bescheiden wie Michael Jackson ist, geht sie zu Tidus und stellt sich bei ihm vor. Jetzt kann Tidus etwas flirten. Aber das wichtigere ist, dass sich Yuna uns angeschlossen hat. In der Unterhaltung mit Yuna stellt sich Tidus echt ungeschickt drauf. Er hat Tausend Jahre Flirt Geschichte verpasst. Ohne Date geht Tidus zurück zu Wakka. Sagt ihm, dass ihr schlafen wollt damit es weiter geht. Nach nächtlichen Alpträumen fängt der Morgen nicht besser an. Wakka streitet sich mit Lulu. Der Frau in schwarz die uns im Tempel angemault hat. Sie meint, dass er nur Tidus hilft weil er seinen kleinen Bruder Chapp ähnlich sehen. Das erklärt vieles. Zum Beispiel die gute Nacht Geschichten, das Kuscheln und der Spruch "Ich hatte thumb|295px|Waffen für Laueinen Alptraum. Kann ich bei dir schlafen, Chapp?" Ich wusste es. Danach speichert ihr erstmal. Denn jetzt gehts aus die Reise. Geht dann in den Itemshop. Kauft aber nichts, Das Mädchen da sagt, dass ihr Hund etwas gefunden hat. Geht raus und findet den Köter. Er ist entweder vor dem Tempel oder vor der Schneiderei. Sprecht ihn an und er gibt euch etwas Vollgesabbertes. Heißt wirklich so. Dieses Ding beinhaltet Valfaris' zweite Ekstase Solaris-Strahl. Geht dann zu Wakka. Er hat ein Geschenk für euch. Anscheinend ist Weihnachten diese Jahr früher. Oder später. Liegt dran wann ihr es spielt. Er übergibt uns das Bruderherz. Ein Schwert das eine optisch aquarelle Struktur hat. Für die Dummen: Es sieht aus als ob es aus Wasser besteht. Wakka sagt, dass es seinem Bruder Chapp gehörte. Wenn ich aussehe wie der Bruder von Obama, kriege ich dann mein eigenes Haus? Yes, we can (give this Jackass a house). Fragt einfach nicht nach und nehmt es an. Geht dann zum Itemshop und kauf was, falls ihr es braucht. Und noch mehr Teammitglieder Kurz nachdem wir das Schwert bekommen haben, schließt sich auch Lulu unserer "Familie" an. Sie ist wohl die komische Tante. Und mit komisch meine ich Gruselig-Komisch und nicht Jeff Dunham-Komisch. Nachdem ihr einige Tutorials hinter euch habt lauft zur Gruppe und betet etwas. Nach dem beten solltet ihr speichern. Denn jetzt kommt der erste Boss seit langem. Noch bevor wir unsere erste Jagd-Trophäe kriegen, unterbricht Wakka den Kampf. Er sagt uns, dass das Ding Kimahri Ronso heißt und eine Leibgarde Yunas ist. Das bedeutet, dass er sich uns anschließen wird. Sobald ihr wieder was machen könnt, rüstet Lulu mit dem Metallwappen das ihr bekommen habt und Yuna mit dem Weisenstab aus dem Tempel. Nachdem ihr weiter gelaufen seid, erwartet euch das nächste Tutorial. Es ist gegen einen Flugsurier. Hier müsst ihr Valfaris nehmen. Der Kampf wird leicht. Geht dann weiter biss ihr am Strand ankommt und lauf ins Wasser. Schwimmt nach Westen bis ihr in einer kleinen Bucht ankommt. Hier ist eine Truhe mit einem sehr wichtigem Item. Die Luna-Marke. Sie ist für Yuna's Solaris-Waffe notwendig. Schwimmt danach zurück und geht zu dem Schiff. Denn Jetzt gehts los!!! Auf hoher See Sobald ihr euch auf den Schiff, das C.S. Liki heißt, bewegen könnt, geht auf die Rückseite der Kapitänskajüte und dann die Treppe runter. Hier trifft ihr auf O'aka XXIII. Er bittet euch um Geld. Ich dachte nur die Griechen sind pleite und verlangen Geld von Fremden. Gibt ihm so viel ihr wollte. Er ist ab sofort der Händler. Je mehr ihr ihm gibt, desso mehr Rabatt kriegt ihr bei ihm. Geht jetzt in den Raum direkt neben ihm. Es ist der Antriebsraus. Ihr erfährt, dass da Schiff durch Chocobos in Laufrädern angetrieben wird. Ganz unten findet ihr das Al Bhed-Lexikon Band 3. Speichert dann danach. Lauft dann nach oben zu Yuna und den andern und redet mit ihnen. Daraufhin erfährt Tidus, dass Jekkt nicht vor 10 Jahren starb, sondern eine Leibgarde des letzten hohen Mediums Braskawar. Und es kommt wie es kommen musste. Wir werden angegriffen. Doch als wir dachten es wäre vorbei, kommen ein paar Tentakel aus dem Wasser und entführen Yuna. Wakka und Tidus springen hinterher. Nach dem Kampf habt ihr wieder Yuna an Board. Doch Sin hat ein anderes Ziel. Kilika. Nach seinem Angriff vollkommen zerstört. Ob es Überlebende gab oder alle tot sind, erfährt ihr im nächsten Part. Überlebenstipp des Tages *Hunde können einen mächtige Angriffe beschaffen *Mit seinem Aussehen kann man Waffen bekommen *Wenn man jemandem Geld leiht kriegt man immer etwas dafür zurück *Chocobos sind für sehr viele Sachen gut Navigation Zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Vorblättern